Whispers In The Dark
by The Key To Darkness
Summary: "If the darkness shall come, I will be your light... If danger shall arise, I will be the sword in your right hand and the shield in your left... Don't fret, for I will live to serve you forever." {Major AU ; OC Included ; Several Pairings Involved}


_Prologue  
..._

* * *

A harsh growl escaped my lips, "Again?!"

My raven-haired servant scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I'm afraid so, Madame`."

I stood up, slamming my hands down on my polished, wooden desk.

"This makes the third murder this month!" I spat.

"Indeed so. It would seem a serial killer has taken refuge in our fair, little city…" My servant sighed.

I felt a vein threatening to pop out of my forehead, but I quickly calmed myself down again and sat back down in the seat behind me.

"I take it you've already involved yourself in the investigation of the murders, then?" I asked.

"But of course. I knew your order before you even said a word," he smirked deviously.

I propped my arm up on my desk and rested my head on my hand, "Excellent… but I prefer you wait for me to find out about all of this, next time something like this comes up… alright, Xathe?"

The servant bowed his head, "Of course, Madame` Xion."

I let out a rough sigh, "Have you seen any kind of pattern between the three murders?"

Xathe, my servant, smirked once again, "You are assuming the killer might be the one who murdered your parents?"

I looked down with a sorrowful expression, "I don't assume anything yet. But I'm always keeping an open eye out for signs of him…"

"As expected from someone as ambitious as yourself…" Xathe nodded.

I glared, "That can be taken in one way or another, you know…"

"I meant no offense in that statement," he paused, "but take it as you will."

I smiled lightly, "Then thank you."

A shadow of a smile crossed his lips as he bowed his head.

I looked down, trying to sort out my thoughts of the murders as well as my thoughts over the busy schedule I had planned for that day.

"Back to your last question…" Xathe paused, making me look up to listen to what he had to say, "…I have seen a pattern between the three recent murders," he finished, crossing his arms over his white, frilled, button-up shirt.

I looked up with a gasp of hope, "You have? What kind of pattern?"

"It would seem that all the victims of the murders share one thing in common…" he paused. "They were all ripped to pieces."

My eyes widened, "Ripped to pieces?"

He tilted his head a bit, "In a sense. Their bodies were dismembered and mauled."

I looked down, "What kind of person could do such a thing…?"

"Sometimes there is no reason. There are times where a man looks at another… and believes it is that man's time to die. And so he takes it upon himself to end his life…" Xathe explained, uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his sides.

I shut my eyes tightly, "Just like my parents… murdered without reason…"

"Indeed so, Madame`…"

I opened my eyes again, determination renewed in my blue irises.

"Prepare the carriage. We're going into town to pay a visit to the most recent crime scene," I demanded, standing from my chair.

Xathe smirked, "Of course. Right away," and as soon as he finished his sentence, he was out the door.

I smiled; feeling determined that this serial killer was the one who murdered my parents in cold blood.

There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about them…

I still remember the day I lost them. Though I was only five years-old at the time… the tragedy was burned too deep into my mind for me to forget it…

My parents were hosting a celebration in the mansion that I was currently the owner of. Because I was so young, and the heiress to a rich family, my parents always wanted me to get plenty of rest as a child. So I only danced and celebrated with the adults for a short time before my parents sent me to bed.

The memory was still clear as crystal…

~…~

* * *

_Xion held her tiny arms in the air as the servant behind her pulled her dress off of her._

"_Why must I go to bed? Can't I stay up and dance with the others? Xa-a-athe!" She huffed._

_The raven-haired servant, behind her, placed the now folded-up dress on Xion's dresser and pulled out her night-gown._

"_Because you need your rest, if you are to grow into a strong and beautiful woman, some day, little princess," Xathe answered in a cheerful tone._

"_But what if I don't wanna grow up?" Xion pouted as Xathe slid her night gown over top of her._

_Xathe looked down in response to the little girl's question._

"_Xathe?" She asked, in a sweet, little whisper._

_He looked up with a faded smile, "You truly are unlike any other child I've seen. Most children anticipate growing up and becoming a part of society… but you honestly have no desire to grow up, do you?"_

_Xion shook her head, "I wanna be young forever and ever!"_

_Xathe looked down once again, "If I could, little princess, I would make all your wishes come true… but life just won't allow it."_

_Xion tilted her head a bit, "What do you mean?"_

_Suddenly the door opened, revealing a larger man with an upper-class suit and clean, slick, black hair in the doorway._

"_Xathe," The man stated in a deep tone._

_Xathe stood and turned around to face him with a quick bow, "Yes, monsieur?"_

"_Hi, Papa," Xion greeted the man._

_Her father ignored her greeting and continued to talk to Xathe, "Return to the celebration, immediately. While you've dawdled here with my daughter, we've run out of refreshments."_

_Xathe bowed, obviously not appreciating her father's hostile tone, "At once, monsieur!"_

"_Papa?"_

"_Go to bed, my darling. Your mother and I will be right down the hallway, in our room if you have trouble sleeping," her father replied, somewhat gruffly._

"_Yes, papa…"_

_Her father walked out and closed the door behind him._

_Xion immediately did as her father demanded and climbed into bed, intentionally forgetting to blow out her bed-side candle because of her fear of the dark…_

_She closed her eyes slowly… and let herself fall asleep._

…

_BANG!_

_The loud sound immediately woke her up, and her heart began to pound in fear as she jumped out of her bed and rushed to the door._

_She turned the door knob and then quickly sprinted out, to see a crowd of people flooding into the door way of her parents' room._

_She didn't know how long it was that she slept, before all this started to happen… but it didn't matter._

"_Mama… Papa?!" Xion shouted, pushing through the crowd of people._

_She finally got into the room and nearly fell out of the crowd…_

_What she saw made her cheeks swell and tears began to flood her eyes._

_Xion saw her mother dead at her feet… a puddle of blood formed under the body…_

"_Mama… Mama, no! No!" She screamed, falling onto her mother and weeping._

_She cried for several minutes before looking up to see the servant, Xathe, holding up the head of Xion's father… and he slowly brought his fingers up to her father's face, and he used them to shut his eyes for the last time._

_Her father was gone… and her mother. Both of them were dead._

_Xion let the tears fall and she wanted to scream but nothing more would come out…_

_Xathe stood from Xion's father's body and walked over to the broken little girl that stood only a few yards away from him…_

"_Xathe…" she whimpered, hugging him as he kneeled down in front of her. "Xathe… don't tell me… they can't be…"_

_Xathe hushed her softly, before slowly nodding, "It's true, Xion… they're gone."_

_Tears fell onto the shoulder of his black over-coat._

"_What… what am I going to do?" Xion stammered into his ear._

_He stayed silent for a minute, before replying with, "It looks like you're going to have to grow up a lot sooner than you hoped."_

"_I can't!" She yelled._

_Xathe pulled her from him and looked deep into her eyes, "Yes, you can. You have so much more to offer, than any other child I've seen… you have the capability to be strong…"_

_She felt calmed by his deep, serious eyes… even with them being a dark shade of red. "But I don't want to be alone… I don't want to grow up, if everybody leaves me…"_

"_You'll never be alone. I will always be at your side, to guide you and nurture you…" he lifted her up into his arms and walked towards the crowd. "If the darkness shall come, I will be your light…"_

_The crowd split to let the blood-covered servant walk through._

_Xion rested her chin on his shoulder as he carried her to her room…_

"_If danger shall arise, I will be the sword in your right hand and the shield in your left…"_

_He walked into her room and gently laid her down on her bed._

"_I will live to serve you, just as I did with your father…" he trailed off._

_She watched as he pulled the covers over her little body and tucked her in._

"_Don't fret… for in the morning, everything will be normal again. It will be like nothing changed."_

_He leaned over her and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, "And if life shall allow it… I will make sure all your wishes come true."_

_Xion slowly began to close her eyes, feeling the fatigue of her weeping._

_Xathe picked up the bed-side candle and carried it with him over to the door._

"_Goodnight… Xathe…" Xion whispered as she drifted to sleep._

"_Goodnight… Madame`," and he blew out the candle._

* * *

~…~

I shook my head of the dreadful memory, "That was twelve years ago… I'm strong now, and I will not rest until my parents are avenged and that justice is served."

I smirked as I grabbed my coat off the coat-rack and strolled out the door and down the stairs.

"A new day is dawning. A day in which I will see that justice is served to all the criminals of Twilight Town," I deadpanned.

I approached the front door, and Xathe immediately opened it, revealing a carriage outside the front gate.

"The carriage is ready, Madame`. I assume that you are ready for our departure?" He asked as I walked out the door, slipping my coat on as I did so.

"Quite ready," I replied.

"Excellent," he smirked.

"Let's go now; we don't have a minute to waste," I replied to him, as I jumped in the carriage.

"Of course…" Xathe replied, jumping up on the front of the carriage, "… little princess."

…

_~Whispers In The Dark~_

…

* * *

_**{A/N} Well this begins my newest story: Whispers In The Dark.**_

_**This was more of a background chapter, basically setting the foundation for the rest of the story. Otherwise, I would have just made Chapter 1 and went on from there, lol!**_

_**Anyways, hope you like it and I appreciate any reviews or feedback! I'll seeya next chapter, guys.**_

_**Thanks! ~KtD**_


End file.
